Dark Whispers
|fgcolor= |prev=The Reckoning |conc= |next=Ghosts in the Fog |image=DarkWhispers SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place= |result=*Templar rescued *Moebius base destroyed *Protoss learn of the Temple of Erris |battles= |side1= Zeratul's Warband * Talis's Forces |side2= Amon's Forces * Moebius Corps * Hybrid |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Dark Prelate Zeratul Praetor Talis |commanders2= |commanders3= Sarah Kerrigan |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Free captive protoss (3) *Station reactor must survive |optgoal=Destroy pylon containment units (2) |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar=Talis |newunit= |newtech= }} Dark Whispers is the first mission of Whispers of Oblivion, the prequel campaign for Legacy of the Void. History Trail of Secrets Dark Prelate Zeratul had spent the past six years pursuing means to prevent the rise of Amon and his hybrid. While he had helped fulfill most of the prophecy, one piece still eluded him, that the last light would be revealed on the world Amon was reborn on. Zeratul knew of only one creature who would know this location, Emil Narud, known to the terrans as Duran, who had died at the hands of Sarah Kerrigan. However, he gambled that his data may be found in a Moebius Corps facility. Zeratul was contacted by Praetor Talis, who had been investigating protoss disappearances from their colony worlds, and who had tracked them to the Moebius facility. The two agreed to join forces to rescue the Templar trapped there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Trail of Secrets. (in English). 2015. Mission Zeratul and Talis arrived, only to find the facility under attack by Kerrigan and her Zerg Swarm. Kerrigan refused to halt her attack for Zeratul, as it was a breeding ground for the hybrid. Zeratul marshaled his forces and engaged the Moebius forces in the facility, who were now mindless thralls in service of the hybrid. Zeratul freed the first group of zealots, who revealed Moebius was experimenting on their flesh. This confused Zeratul, as Narud was dead. As they pushed in, they discovered an experimental pylon that allowed terrans to use warp in technology, that could be destroyed and turned back to protoss use. Zeratul pushed further in, eventually encountering hybrid forces. The combined protoss force was able to rescue all Templar before Kerrigan destroyed the facility.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-07-15. Aftermath The last group rescued revealed to Zeratul that it was the Tal'darim who were abducting protoss and bringing them to Moebius stations to be turned into hybrid. They also revealed that they were brought to the Temple of Erris, an ancient xel'naga temple, but they did not know where it was located. Zeratul accessed the Moebius computers, revealing the temple's location in the Atrias system on the planet Atrias, deep within the sigma quadrant. Zeratul decided that it was necessary to investigate this, and Talis stated she was honor bound to help him after he helped achieve her mission. Walkthrough In this mission the player starts in the southeast corner of the map, and must fight through a gauntlet of Moebius Corps forces in order to save groups of protoss before Kerrigan destroys the main reactor. This requires the player to both move quickly, as Kerrigan moves in regular intervals and clear bases fairly quickly, and have a solid defense, as Moebius Corps sends forces to attack at regular intervals. Colossi, immortals, and stalkers are a good combination, as they will quickly destroy ground units while covering against air units. Watch for ravens, as they will use seeker missile at every given opportunity and can destroy a mismanaged army. Place pylons forward to reinforce warriors, and take the expansion that will be open shortly after the second group of zealots are rescued. The first few lines of defense lack detection, and as such dark templar can be used to clear them out while the player builds up defenses. In addition, attack waves on the player's base have no detection, which make two dark templar a powerful defensive option. Beware though as much of the enemy's attacks consist of air units, and photon cannons or stalkers must be left behind to deal with them. If running up against the clock, it is possible to dive the last prison cell and move through the defenders, as it does not have too much health. The last cell is heavily defended by hybrid, thors and siege tanks, so fighting through will take a substantially large force and a decent amount of time. During the first two attack waves, the player can take one or two stalkers and lead the zerg forces northwest of their base, and they will begin attacking the Moebius Corps defenses there. If the stalkers manage to make it up the first ramp, the zerg forces will follow and eliminate all of the Moebius Corps defenses as well as clearing the first primary objective. After this, the wave will remain at that location and not move, essentially eliminating the zerg as a threat in the mission. It is possible to destroy the zerg base. However its destruction will not be acknowledged in-game and the player will continue to receive scripted warnings about incoming zerg attacks. Videos Starcraft 2 Dark Whispers - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions Category:Whispers of Oblivion missions